


Перестать врать

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один телефонный звонок может изменить всю историю. <br/>Работа написана в соавторстве с lissa23 с diary.ru (ака Лисса_Lissa23 на фикбуке).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перестать врать

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для WTF Breaking Bad 2015.

Два килограмма четыреста шестьдесят граммов. Именно столько алюминиевого порошка надо было взвесить, а потом добавить к реакционной смеси.

Весы показывали два кило четыреста пятьдесят пять, и Джесси с черпаком в руках потянулся к бочке.

И посмотрел в сторону.

Он понятия не имел, как звали этого парня: Джесси видел его в первый раз. А еще он видел, что в заднем кармане у того лежал ствол. Парень вот уже несколько часов ходил по лаборатории. Иногда доставал и вертел свою пушку в руках, будто нарочно. Внимательно наблюдал за манипуляциями Джесси с канистрами и бочками. И всем видом показывал недоверие.

Глядя на него, Джесси все больше злился на себя. Если бы он не оказался таким идиотом ― если б не стал доверять тому, кому вообще нельзя было доверять никогда, ― он бы сейчас уж точно не варил мет под дулом револьвера.

А ведь мистер Уайт был прав, подумал Джесси. Вот же суки. Он был прав, да. Как всегда.

Хоть бы мистер Уайт выжил.

Хоть бы он успел раньше.

Джесси побрел к реактору, держа в руках ведро с алюминиевым порошком. В этот момент у парня со стволом зазвонил телефон, и тот отошел в глубину лаборатории. А еще через несколько минут, нахмурившись, вернулся к реактору, где все еще стоял Джесси.

И протянул телефон ему.

― Это я, Майк, ― донеслось из трубки. ― Джесси?

Джесси поставил ведро и нехотя, медленно переставляя ноги, взял телефон.

― Парень, ты меня слышишь?

Разговаривать не хотелось. Особенно с Майком. Джесси подозревал, что не сдержится и наговорит много лишнего.

А впрочем, подумал он, да гори они все синим пламенем! Он ведь не какой-нибудь там дипломат. К тому же если его сейчас грохнут и растворят в плавиковой кислоте, то он хотя бы успеет потрепать кому-то нервы.

Ладно еще этот... Гас. Мысль о том, что и Эрмантраут использовал его втемную, была на удивление дискомфортной.

― Ну, слышу.

― Джесси, просто расскажи мне все. Ты в лаборатории, я уже знаю, ― Майк сделал паузу. ―Я говорил с Тимом ― вот только что. Расскажи мне, что случилось.

― По-моему, тебе все уже доложили, ― Джесси и не пытался скрыть недовольство. ― Я тут, в натуре, гребаный зек. В лабе срок мотаю. Вот что случилось. Спасибо большое твоему драгоценному боссу.

― Погоди, парень. Давай с самого начала, ладно? У меня время есть, у тебя тоже.

― Он хотел убить его, ясно? ― Джесси не собирался срываться, но выдержка никогда не была его сильной стороной, и мет подточил ее еще больше. ― Ему не впервой убивать детей, да?

Майк помедлил, и секунд тридцать в трубке было слышно лишь его прерывистое дыхание.

― Убить кого?

― Брока, конечно.

Майк знал, подумал Джесси. Уж теперь-то он был в этом полностью уверен. Майк знал, знал о том, как Гас собирается отравить Брока. И ничего не сделал, не предупредил...

― Вот что, парень, ― сказал Майк. ― Все-таки рассказывай по порядку. Вы вернулись из Мексики в Альбукерке. Ты и Фринг. Что было потом?

― Что было потом? Блядь! Потом я узнал, что твой чертов босс хотел убить мальчика!

Теперь Джесси душило негодование, и эмоции его переключались легко, словно скорости в коробке-автомате.

― Он, сука, на все был готов, чтобы я перестал верить мистеру Уайту! Я что, по-твоему, забыл уже, что ему болт забить на жизни детей? ― Тут голос Джесси сорвался на фальцет. ― Я знал! Я же знал ― с того самого дня, когда ваши подручные замочили ребенка. Сами же и научили, как убивать! А потом замочили! Вот сволочь, сука...

― Погоди. Вы вернулись из Мексики. Дальше. Что было дальше?

Голос Майка звучал спокойно. Чуть встревоженно ― это Джесси слышал и сейчас ― и все же спокойно.

Он врет, подумал Джесси. Делает вид, что ничего не знает, что позвонил просто поговорить. Посочувствовать решил, сука такая.

Вот только когда тебя держат взаперти, тыкая в рожу пушкой, ― вон как довольно лыбится этот татуированный хмырь, наверняка ожидает, что Майк разрешит ему пострелять, ― то вести задушевные разговоры, да еще и объяснять что-то, как-то не тянет.

― Дальше? Я узнал про вас правду. От мистера Уайта. И этого хватит, чтобы я произнес…

Джесси переложил трубку в другую руку и проорал, глядя прямо на чертового татуированного подонка:

― Да пошел ты в жопу, Майк! И вопросы свои забери туда же!

Теперь надо было выключить телефон.

Разбить об пол, швырнуть о стену...

― Джесси. Ты послушай меня, ладно? ― продолжил Майк. ― Ты был с нами в Мексике. Ты справился с заданием, ты сварил лучший в мире мет. Ты спас жизнь Фрингу. Ты спас жизнь мне. Ты доставил Фринга в Альбукерке – как мне доложили, успешно. И после этого ты встречаешь Уолтера, и тот рассказывает тебе очередную «правду». Так?

― Почему это «очередную»?

Джесси знал, что слушать Майканельзя, ведь он хитер как лиса, этот Майк Эрмантраут.

Еще он знал, что ни в коем случае нельзя отвечать.

Не отвечать и не слушать.

Вот только жизнь в паутине из лжи давно надоела.

― Он говорит правду! Это всё Гас!.. Он хотел нас поссорить и потому отравил Брока. Ему это выгодно. ВЫГОДНО! Да о чем я... ― Джесси устало махнул рукой. ― Ты же и сам все знаешь. Только зачем-то ты притворяешься. Для чего, Майк? Я же думал, мы были…

Джесси запнулся.

Друзьями они точно не стали, но Майк ― да и Гас ― как-то незаметно для Джесси сделались частью его жизни. Частью, которую он согласен был защищать и ради которой всего лишь пару дней назад готов был пожертвовать многим. Он действительно сделал немало для спасения Гаса и Майка: он хотел ― понимаете ли, ХОТЕЛ! ― чтобы они выжили там, в этой гребаной Мексике. Может быть, именно потому рана так и саднила.

― Постой, ― произнес Майк. ― Фринг хотел поссорить тебя с Уолтером и для этого отравил Брока? И узнал ты это тоже от Уолтера?

― Блин, да, представь себе.

― И ты, конечно, спросил об этом Фринга?

― Зачем мне новая ложь?

― Если ты так внимательно слушаешь Уолтера, то мог бы хоть раз послушать человека, которому недавно спас жизнь.

― А чем я сейчас занимаюсь? – съязвил Джесси.

То ли его раздражение поутихло, то ли на смену ему пришло опустошение, в любом случае эту фразу он смог сказать намного спокойнее. Может, и потому что сам Майк ничуть не повысил голос в ответ на его крики и ругань.

― Джесси, я пытаюсь понять, что произошло. Когда ты в последний раз видел Фринга?

― Я видел этого... Фринга в больнице у Брока. Сукин сын сказал мне, что я могу не варить в этот день. Спасибо, блин! Благодетель!

― Джесси, это очень важно. После этого ты говорил с Уолтером?

Секунду поколебавшись, Джесси решил, что в данном случае правда не навредит.

― Да. Ну и что?

― То есть Уолтер в этот день не варил?

― Конечно же нет. Ведь этот твой Фринг поддал мистеру Уайту под зад сапогом, ты не знал? Не очень-то дальновидно с его стороны, если вдруг ты хотел услышать мое мнение.

― Не знал, ― сказал Майк.

По крайней мере звучало это честно.

Хотя какая теперь уже разница, подумал Джесси.

― Я правда не знал, ― повторил Майк. ― Это случилось после вашего возвращения, так?

― Да.

― И после этого Брок получил отравление и попал в больницу?

Звучало двусмысленно.

Джесси поймал себя на мысли, что просто не смотрел на это под таким углом.

― Да, ― сказал он.

― И тут Уолтер объяснил тебе, что случилось с Броком, верно?

― Да, он сказал мне. Открыл глаза, твою мать! ― Джесси снова сорвался на крик. ― Ну скажи, Майк, как так можно? Это же ребенок. РЕБЕНОК!

― Нельзя, ― согласился Майк, и это было немного неожиданно. ― Давай начистоту, парень. Уолтер ничего не просил тебя сделать?

― Майк, бог ты мой! Ты на самом деле думаешь, что скажи он мне пристрелить президента страны, я передал бы это тебе, стоя под дулом пистолета твоего верного волкодава?

Сейчас Джесси был искренен. Если он что и ненавидел всерьез, так это попытки давления и объяснения «как правильно жить». Спасибо. Накушался с предками. Но смерть детей ― это не сравнимо ни с чем. Джесси мог весело гробить свою жизнь ― собственно, он так и делал, принимая наркотики, ― вот только он всегда следовал принципам. Не быть трусом. Не предавать друзей. Не трогать ребенка. И если два первых тезиса еще могли бы быть пересмотрены, то последний — нет. Не в этой жизни. И Гас Фринг сделал огромную ошибку, когда решил использовать Брока, это уж Джесси знал точно.

За мальчика он был готов убить. Или помочь убить. Не важно.

― Нет, парень. Я так не думаю. Зря ты не пошел со своими подозрениями к Фрингу. И мне жаль, если ты уже что-то пообещал Уолтеру.

И почему, слыша эти слова, Джесси чувствовал себя волком, попавшим в капкан?

Майк умел притворяться добрым и понимающим. Мистер Уайт давно объяснил ему, как именно Майк это делает, но сам способ работал по-прежнему отлично. Эрмантраут говорил правильно и хорошо, и ему хотелось верить. Но ведь и мистер Уайт говорил правильно и хорошо. Мистер Уайт тоже много знал про ложь и про то, как следует лгать.

И все они: Гас Фринг, мистер Уайт, Майк Эрмантраут ― похоже, считали Джесси дебилом. Поганое чувство.

― Не знаю, что и ответить.

― Слушай, парень. Однажды ты спас Уолтеру жизнь. Ты убил Гейла и спас Уолтера. Сегодня ты опять спасаешь Уолтера. И помогаешь ему убить кого-то еще. Джесси, я никогда тебе не врал. Я обещаю, что выясню, кто отравил Брока. Только не помогай Уолтеру, ладно?

Очень хотелось сказать: «слишком поздно». Вместо этого Джесси промолчал.

Это было ужасное ощущение: чувствовать, как мимо него протекали секунды и каждая из них царапала кожу. Больно. Неприятно. Мерзко до тошноты. Из-за этого он и стал курить травку. Мир, черт его подери, был слишком хреновым, если смотреть на него не под кайфом.

― Уолтер хотел что-то знать, верно? Он пришел в больницу не просто так. Он пришел туда за твоей помощью. И ты что-то ему сообщил. Что-то такое, чего он раньше не знал. Джесси, мы еще можем все исправить.

Исправить…

Мы можем исправить…

Второй шанс…

Это до боли напомнило реабилитационную клинику. И то, как он покинул ее, оставив от отношений лишь угли. А ведь они все хотели ему помочь. Джесси понимал это умом, но хотел ли он этой помощи? Может быть, ему, наркоману, было намного привычнее и приятней обманываться?

― Джесси? ― повторил Майк.

Это было как вскрыть отвратительный гнойный нарыв: больно, но в то же время волшебно из-за испытанного облечения. И сам он не считал, что поступает правильно. Просто Джесси Пинкман всегда был паршивой овцой.

***

Никто не идеален.

Эту банальность, не раз спасавшую ему жизнь, Уолтер Уайт знал хорошо. Он никогда не отрицал недостатки в себе ― и, если было нужно, легко находил слабости у других.

А еще он знал, что мир вовсе не рационален. И выигрывали в конечном счете только те, кто хорошо это понимал и принимал.

Человек, который приехал в Каза Транквила на синем вольво и которого Уолтер сейчас хорошо видел с балкона, был воплощением рациональности и порядка. Всё, что он строил, функционировало как отлаженный часовой механизм.

Именно поэтому он и был обречен на поражение.

В глубине души Уолтер даже немного удивился: ему казалось, что Фринг умнее. Что он догадается, почему Гектор Саламанка пошел на контакт с УБН. Что это как минимум вызовет подозрения.

Но Фринг привык жить по правилам.

И отчего-то считал, что другие люди поступают так же.

Сейчас Уолтер следил за Фрингом, идущим от машины к крыльцу.

Казалось, что каждый шаг длится вечность. Словно кинопленка, которую прокручивают в замедленном темпе. И это представление очаровывало Уолтера. Вон он, живой человек, дышит. Идет, говорит по телефону, внезапно давшему о себе знать. А через четверть часа его не будет в живых.

Чудесно? Чудовищно? Корень один, без сомнения.

Уолтер бросил взгляд в сторону. За окном в инвалидной коляске сидел человек, которого так ненавидел Фринг. И который ненавидел Фринга больше, чем кого бы то ни было.

Яркое июльское солнце заставило Уолтера на секунду зажмуриться.

А замедленное кино, которым он до этого любовался, вдруг замерло. Превратилось в застывшую картинку. И фигура в клетчатом синем пиджаке больше не двигалась.

Приглядевшись, Уолтер увидел, что Фринг все еще говорит по телефону.

Стоя на тропинке, посыпанной красным гравием, тот опустил руку, в которой держал телефон. Повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и направился обратно к машине.

Уолтер смотрел ему вслед еще минуту, когда синий вольво тронулся с места и уехал. Машина, в которой прибыл Тайрус, все еще оставалась на стоянке.

Теперь было необходимо поговорить с Гектором Саламанкой. Объяснить. И попросить подождать.

Саламанка поймет. После того что устроил Фринг ― обязательно поймет.

Уолтер прошел в комнату, встал перед инвалидным кресло и произнес:

― Гас что-то почуял. Но я приведу его сюда. Просто подождите, хорошо?

Гектор очень внимательно его слушал. И, казалось, полностью согласился с доводами.

А потом нажал на кнопку звонка.


End file.
